


Fools in Love

by arc1908



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Arya Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc1908/pseuds/arc1908
Summary: Ep 4? We don't know her





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> im posting now right after finishing without going over it bc i need sleep, so it will change some in the next 24 hours bc i hate typos.
> 
> also idk whether to say sandor or the hound so if it sounds awkward im sorry

After their initial exchange, the pair rode in silence. It was strangely familiar to Arya. Though she had changed a lot in these past years, he had not. He was still a bitter, angry man on the outside, but she had grown enough to see through it. 

Winterfell disappeared behind them. Not that Arya saw. She never looked back. 

After years of needing to go back, she did. And she found there was nothing more for her. Nothing that she would admit to. She kept her easy smile, but her heart still longed to go back. 

She missed her sister already, and Jon. What Bran had told them... But that was part of why she needed to leave. If she stayed, she would have to deal with the whole mess, be a Stark. But that had never been who she was. She never was good at solving problems, unless it involved a blade and that’s why she had to leave. 

She was glad she travelled with the Hound, because she’d feel obligated to talk to anyone else. But with him, she could ride days in silence and they both could be content. Or so she thought. 

“So, did you fuck him?” He asked. She almost started at the rough sound of his voice. They had been riding in silence for nearly half an hour. 

“What?” She frowned at the big man. “Who?”

“You know who I mean,” he gestured to the air. “The bastard lord.” 

“Gendry?” She asked incredulously. 

“That’s the one,” he said. 

Arya did not know how to answer. Why was he asking? Why did he care? Why did her heart hurt thinking about him? How did he know?

“I guess that’s an answer,” he said, not betraying his thoughts in his voice. “Thought you looked a little different.” 

“Why is it any of your concern?” She glared at him, but didn’t deny it. There was no point. 

He laughed. “It isn’t.” 

“Then why do you find it so amusing?” She asked as he kept laughing. 

He continued laughing for a few minutes before finally stopping. “Maybe one day, when you grow as old as I am, you’ll see.” Arya glared at him, which only made him laugh again. 

Arya spun at the sound of hooves behind them. Someone was riding at them fast. She unslung her bow, drawing her arm back, ready to take them out if they were an enemy. 

They had just ridden past a ridge, so the rider would not be seen until they were only a few yards away. The Hound drew her massive sword, steel ringing in the scabbard. 

He appeared on the ridge, horse heaving, slowing as he saw both warriors armed. 

“Don’t shoot!” He cried, raising his arms up, just as he had the night before. Arya wasn’t sure whether she wanted to kiss him or shoot him. 

“What are you doing?” She called, her bow still up. He slid down from his horse but kept his arms raised. 

“I had to follow you,” he said, as if it were obvious. His horse still puffed each breath into the air. Arya realized he’d ridden at a gallop the entire way. She dropped the bow. 

“You have to stay,” she said softly, dropping from her horse too. “You’re a lord now.” 

They met halfway between their horse. She was sure she wanted to kiss him again, more than anything, but that would give him hope. She couldn't break his heart again. 

“I don’t care,” he said. He reached out, if to take her hand, but stopped himself. “I don’t care about any of it, Arya.”

“Yes you do,” she said softly. “It’s what you want. Maybe you didn’t always want it, but you want it now. And you’d be a good lord. Don’t throw it away.” She had to stop herself from cupping his cheek by folding her arms together. 

“Arya,” he said softly. “I-”

He was cut off by the sound of a dying whale. Arya and Gendry both jumped, turning to where the Hound still sat in his saddle, howling with laughter. Arya glared at him, whole Gendry stepped back. 

“Are you finished?” Arya asked, but he kept laughing, wheezing for breath. 

He tried to speak many times, but nearly fell from his horse from laughing. 

“The little bitch is in love,” he finally got out. Arya actually drew Needle, which only made him laugh more. 

“I am not!” She shouted, but it only sounded like the whining of a child. “Would you shut up?”

He ignored her, still laughing. Gendry stood uncertainly. She wished he never had followed them. She wished she’d never met him, that she never knew his name. She wished he was a stranger to her, so that she could ride South without leaving her heart with him. 

She turned to him, these thoughts racing through her head. She could feel the cracks beginning to form in her walls, but she wouldn't let them fall, she couldn’t. 

Gendry met her eyes and she could see the determination. She knew he wouldn’t stop following her. She knew she could never be his lady. 

“Go back,” she said in vain. He shook his head immediately, mounting his horse again, kicking the mare over to where the Hound was still laughing. 

“Arya, I’d follow you until the end of the world,” he said, confirming what she had already known. 

“You’re impossible,” she muttered, jumping back into her own saddle. She kicked her horse forwards, pushing ahead of both men so that she didn’t have to see their faces, though she didn’t miss Gendry’s content smile.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just feel like hed find the whole situation funny tbh. also dw theres a part two coming bc i realized there's way more to write.
> 
> Ha there's a point where I rewatched the scene from 8x04 and its pretty obvious but oh well
> 
> I forgot I also added some gems like the "don't shoot" from the episode which I swear was not purposeful but I couldn't not do it. There's also the "I'd follow you to the end of the world," which is something maise said about arya in an interview and i feel like the two of them have sort of reversed like that a little. idk.


End file.
